


Roots

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kill La Kill Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signless is walking down the street thinking about stuff and then he meets the Disciple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

one day troll jesus (the suffereasd) was walking down the street and humming to his, favrotie song whtich was that one video s/ong rhtat master yorgi did, you know the one, where he sings im so furedh you can suck my nuts and then the phiologie guy says swag abnd anyway he was walking to the nearest trooll 7/11 so that he can buy himself a good doniut cause she is so hungry ;'(

just them he saw his troll gf the desciple who was a weeaboo furry cat girl wow omg

i withs that she was my gf wow \

tfw no gf ;"(

he say "wow hi gf you luk rl hot today"

"omg" she say it was akinfd a a hot day so she was pretty hot

"did you fuking see the kill la kill anime that shit is like oww wft"

"i just saw the part where white gamzee lady pulled ryukos heart out and woww not xpecting that shit wow, un-fucking-fair like this is too much for me somethinges I just need a nice slice of life anime that doesnt throw so much suupressing turns of events at me"

she said both those paragrapjhs sorry

anyway then sufferman said "yeahmman i saw that anime like what where they on when they came up with that shit"

"s rly gud tho" said also that sineless

thenthey walked all the wa yo t the 711 but the suddenyl it was the spider butch fucking the spirtedr one mind fang yeah that one and she asid

"give me your booty or ill fuck ya up

oh no said the guy who is iporantant and thennt he said y tho

and the mindfang said "cause i banged ya mum" (llllllllllllllllooooooooooooooolllllllllllll STHE JOKE IS THAT SHE ACTUALLY FIF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

okay alright okay so like mingfang is like al,l up in this motherfucker and then troll jesus was like "fuk u" and he swagpertated right the fuck outta there

he swagpertated all the way to the royal palavce in the ,iddle of the eeas where the grande condiscention lives

"HOO DARES ENTER MY CASTLE WITHOUT PARMISAN she say

"me" say jugus

omg no she say

also his gf is there and she is sassily glaring at condie

and then the sineless snapped his finger sand he was on the trhrown and condie was in a pile of gross mud and then she died so that kanyay doesnt have to die like a billion years in the future

and the sineless ruled all of alternina fo ever and all his friends came over for a party and his mom was there too and she was really nice looking and she was the besesssst

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago but I posted it on fanfiction.net and now I am uploading it here. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
